


Zweckbündnis

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [19]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Slash, Birthday Presents, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Het, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Tatort Münster, Wilhelmine Klemms POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal tauchen überraschende Verbündete auf - in Momenten und an Orten, an denen man wirklich nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet hätte.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/96293.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zweckbündnis

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Kleidungsstücke: Joker (Mamihlapinatapai vom 26.6.2011) - fürs Team  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 80 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Ich hab' Wilhelmine schon besser getroffen. Het ist nun mal nicht meins ... Aber ich hoffe, es macht trotzdem ein bißchen Spaß.

***

Die Strecke war ihr die ganze Zeit schon so bekannt vorgekommen, aber inzwischen stand das Ziel dieser Fahrt außer Frage. "Als du mich eingeladen hast - auf ein Bier und eine Zigarette am einzigen Ort in Münster, wo das noch möglich ist - da hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, daß wir deinen Sohn besuchen."

"Bei Frank?" Herbert sah zur Seite. "Rauchen? Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"

Wilhelmine seufzte. Manchmal war sie sich nicht sicher, ob Herberts Zerstreutheit wirklich nur gespielt war. Sie wollte nicht hoffen, daß er heute schon was anderes als Tabak geraucht und sich anschließend hinters Steuer gesetzt hatte. "Was gibt's in der Ecke denn sonst noch, außer seiner Wohnung?" Boernes Wohnung, fiel ihr im gleichen Zug ein. Aber daß der Professor ein Raucherlokal aufgemacht hatte, war ja wohl noch unwahrscheinlicher, als daß der Hauptkommissar Bier und Aschenbecher für seinen Vater und sie bereit stellen würde. Außerdem hatte Herbert von Ausgehen geredet.

"Ach so, deshalb." Bei ihrem Begleiter war mit einiger Verspätung der Groschen gefallen. "Ich will nur auf dem Weg kurz bei ihm reinschauen - der Junge hat doch heute Geburtstag." Herbert seufzte. "Feiern will er ja nicht. Kein Wunder, daß er immer noch alleine ist, wenn er nie was unternimmt. Ich sag' immer zu ihm, Junge, du -"

"Ich verstehe", unterbrach Wilhelmine hastig, bevor sie sich zum wiederholten Mal Herberts Beziehungstips anhören mußte. Kein Wunder, daß der Kommissar immer noch solo war, das war vermutlich der pure Trotz. "Das hättest du aber ruhig vorher erwähnen können, dann hätte ich irgendwas mitgebracht."

"Blumen?"

"Bier."

***

So mußte wahre Begeisterung aussehen, dachte Wilhelmine, als Hauptkommissar Thiel die Tür öffnete. Aber nach dem ersten Austausch von Freundlichkeiten - "Na, wie fühlt man sich mit fünfzig?" -"Was war an _Ich feier' nicht_ nicht zu verstehen?" - wurde ihr ziemlich schnell klar, daß der jüngere Thiel sich trotz allem - nun ja, vielleicht nicht direkt freute, aber vermutlich doch enttäuscht gewesen wäre, wenn sein Vater nicht vorbeigeschaut hätte. Sie gratulierte ebenfalls und fragte sich dabei, ob Herbert ihr mit dieser Aktion auf subtile Art und Weise irgendetwas mitteilen wollte. Eigentlich sahen sie sonst zu, daß ihre berufliche Beziehung mit dem Hauptkommissar und ihre private .... Beziehung mit Herbert möglichst wenig Berührungspunkte hatte.

"Hier, das ist für dich." Herbert drückte seinem Sohn ein unförmiges Paket in die Hand, Thiel runzelte die Stirn und im Hintergrund streckte Boerne den Kopf in den Flur. Das überraschte sie überraschenderweise praktisch gar nicht, aber sie kam nicht mehr dazu, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln, warum nicht, weil Boerne gleich loslegte. "Ah, der Ansturm der Gratulanten. Frau Staatsanwältin ..." Er trat mit einer Flasche in der Hand ganz in den Flur und nickte Herbert zu. "Herr Thiel ... auch ein Schluck Sekt zum Anstoßen?"

"Ich feier' -"

"- nicht", ergänzte der Professor den Einwurf des griesgrämigen Geburtstagskindes ungerührt. "Ich weiß. Aber anstoßen ist ja ganz eindeutig nicht das gleiche wie feiern."

"Wir wollten sowieso nur kurz vorbeischauen", bestätigte Herbert. "Ich nehm' gern was. Jetzt pack schon aus!"

Thiel seufzte, und Boerne holte Gläser. Wilhelmine warf einen Blick auf die Flasche und entschied, daß das kein schlechter Start für den Abend war; der Professor hatte sich wirklich nicht lumpen lassen. Während Boerne ausschenkte, kämpfte Thiel mit dem Geschenkpapier, das Herbert nach dem Motto _doppelt hält besser_ mit reichlich Klebstreifen festgezurrt hatte. Als der Inhalt endlich zum Vorschein kam, hob sie ihr Sektglas zum Mund, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. "Selbstgestrickt", verkündete Herbert stolz. "Zieh ihn mal an, damit ich sehen kann, ob er paßt."

Obwohl der Pullover wahrhaft monströs war, wurde ihr ein wenig warm ums Herz. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur der Sekt.

Thiel zog seine Weste murrend aus und den Pullover über, und sie mußte schon wieder grinsen.  
"Der geht beim Waschen noch ein", erklärte Herbert. "Das hab' ich mit eingeplant."

"Äußerst geschmackvolle ..." Boerne räusperte sich, "... Farbzusammenstellung."

Sie sah auf und traf Boernes Blick. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang hatte sie das Gefühl, daß sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Daß sie beide, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, in diesem Moment exakt das gleiche dachten.

...

"Du mußt heute noch fahren", erklärte sie bestimmt und nahm Herbert das Glas aus der Hand, bevor er sich nachschenken konnte, während Boerne sich leicht zwischen Vater und Sohn geschoben hatte und Thiel wortreich erklärte, daß er die Ärmel nur ein wenig hochkrempeln mußte und daß man Pullover im übrigen in diesem Jahr wieder etwas lockerer -

"Wir müssen dann auch weiter", unterbrach sie Boernes Redeschwall, "einen schönen Abend noch."

"Gleichfalls", erklärte Boerne fröhlich, und ehe Vater oder Sohn noch einmal zu Wort kam, waren sie schon halb aus der Tür.

***

"Wir hätten vielleicht doch noch bleiben sollen", meinte Herbert, als sie wieder im Wagen saßen. "Ich meine, in Wirklichkeit hat er sich doch gefreut, und vielleicht hätte er doch noch gerne ein bißchen -"  
"Lad' ihn lieber am Wochenende zum Angeln ein", sagte Wilhelmine und erinnerte sich an den letzten Blick, den ihr Boerne zugeworfen hatte, bevor die Tür zugefallen war.

Das war die letzte Chance gewesen, die beiden wieder zu trennen, bevor der nächste Streit ausbrechen konnte.

Bevor ihr Abend mit Herbert ruiniert war.

Und Boernes Abend mit Thiel, offensichtlich.

Ob sie das so gut fand, daß sich die beiden verbündeten, darüber war sie sich zwar noch nicht hundertprozentig im Klaren. Aber zumindest was den weiteren Verlauf dieses Abends anging - da waren sie sich einig gewesen. Und sie hatte immer gedacht, daß es so etwas wie eine stumme Übereinkunft mit Boerne gar nicht geben konnte ...

Man lernte doch nie aus.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: _Schal von Herbert, Blick zwischen Thiel und Boerne, Beobachterin (POV) Wilhelmine Klemm_ \- das hatte ich eigentlich als Idee notiert ... Und dann ist das dabei rausgekommen. Schon merkwürdig manchmal.


End file.
